The Accidental Engagement
by ckenn456
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose and Jack to the planet Trion for what he planned to be a sampling of the local fare, but after a night at the bar, turns out to be much more. With the three forced closer than ever, they have to work together to decide whether to fight their circumstances, or make the most of them. Rating for later chapters.
1. Banana

"Trion!" The Doctor said, flinging the doors of the TARDIS open. "Planet of bananas! My favorite planet. They grow the best bananas here." He slipped his sunglasses on with one hand while his other reached out for Rose, pulling her close. "The banana splits are to die for, but you absolutely have to have dinner first - they even make a soup out of bananas!"

"That doesn't exactly sound appetizing," said Jack, stepping out and squinting in the sun.

"Then feel free to stay here, Jack, you'll miss a fantastic meal!" The Doctor kept pulling Rose along in his excitement. She turned, and Jack slowly fell in step with her, his signature smirk on his face.

The landscape spread, lush and green around them. The TARDIS had landed on the edge of a bright forest, and they were walking down a dirt road leading to what looked like the main hub of the town. Just two blocks ahead, Rose could see dozens and dozens of people hustling and bustling up and down the street. Rose could feel her heart speeding up in excitement, as it always did upon landing on a new planet.

"This is the city of Tricorm," the Doctor went on. "Humans settled here about 3000 years ago, which was about 2500 years in your future, and they have the best restaurants here - the chefs really know their way around a banana-"

"If you expect me not to make a dirty joke about that statement…"Jack said, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"AS I WAS SAYING, the chefs here can really make a banana something special-"

Jack snickered.

"Oy, I'm talking here! You'll love it, Rose." They had reached the throngs of people, and the Doctor hopped onto the sidewalk, keeping a hold of Rose's hand so that she didn't get lost in the thick crowd. A dozen steps later, he guided her under a green and white awning in front of what looked like a restaurant. Jack fought his way through the crowd and stopped beside Rose. The Doctor held the door open for Rose, who nodded her head with a smile in thanks, but let go of the door and went in, leaving Jack to roll his eyes and pull the door open for himself.

As the hostess guided them to a booth next to the window, Rose breathed deeply, inhaling the light, sweet scent of bananas. She slid into the seat across from the Doctor, and Jack slid in next to her. She smiled at him. "This smells amazing, doesn't it?"

"Eh," Jack shrugged. "Not a huge fan of bananas myself, but I'll try anything once." He winked at her, sending her into a fit of giggles. Jack's attention shifted, however as a waiter came up to their table.

"Can I interest you three in some drinks, or would you like some more time with the menu?" he asked, and Rose noticed Jack looking him up and down.

"Actually, I was wondering if you still did the Chef's tasting experience? It's my friends' first time here, you see," the Doctor said.

"Of course. And to drink?"

"Banana soda," said the Doctor.

"Same, please," Rose said.

"I'll have the same." Jack said, and the waiter's eyes rested on Jack, taking in his model-like gorgeousness. Rose had to admit that it was unlikely that anyone could resist the bisexual charms of Jack. The first time she had met him, he swept her off her feet. Since then, she had watched him literally charm the pants off of men and women. She suspected the immortality thing from her Bad Wolf episode had given him a bit of a heady feeling, but at least he wasn't mad at her for it.

"I'll be right back with that." The waiter turned away slowly, eyes locked on Jack until he was fully turned and walked away.

"Another conquest, Jack?" Rose laughed.

"Who knows! Anything is possible." Jack smiled.

"Could you at least keep your conquesting to the bedroom? I don't feel like walking into the control room again to see you naked in MY jumpseat," the Doctor grumbled.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous, perhaps?" Jack's head shifted to Rose slightly, knowing that the Doctor had the hots for Rose but also knowing that neither one of them had acknowledged those feelings about each other. Rose was obviously smitten by him, but the Doctor was a harder shell to crack. It was amusing, watching the two of them dance around their feelings.

"Jealous is hardly the word. Queasy is more like it."

"At least someone's getting laid around here."

"Hey," Rose said, "can we have a nice meal without you two bickering like siblings?"

Jack smiled, nudging Rose with his shoulder as the Doctor raised an eyebrow. The waiter then came back with their drinks, setting them down wordlessly while obviously checking out Jack from the corner of his eye. Rose grabbed her drink after he left, lightly sipping at it. "Oh my gosh, Doctor, this is amazing!"

"Told you so." The Doctor lifted his own glass to his lips as Jack sniffed at his.

While they waited for their food, the Doctor rattled off interesting facts about the planet's history, the town, and, of course, bananas. The first course came, a type of salad with - what else - bananas, and the chattering died down.

Almost an hour had passed before Rose set down her spoon and pushed the last of her banana split away from her, leaning back. "I can't eat another bite, truly."

"That's okay, Rose," the Doctor said, scooping up the last melted dregs of his ice cream. "Not all of us can squeeze in every delicious morsel."

"Not all of us have a banana fettish," muttered Jack.

"Oy! You're free to go elsewhere with that attitude, I was gonna take you lot to the pub next door, but you bet your bum I won't be buying you a drink!"

"If you bought me a drink, that might mean you fancy me, Doctor."

"Far from it, con man."

"Oy!" Rose said. "A drink sounds good to me. And although I can't hold any more food, I'll bet I could drink both of ya under the table."

"Rose." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "The drinks here are stronger than anything you have on earth. I highly doubt-"

"Doubt that I can beat you? Then beat me. How about you, Jack? Feel like getting whooped by a girl?"

Jack smiled. "For you, I'll bend over and call you my mommy."

"Jack!"

"Are you my mummy?"

Rose glared at him, and he laughed. "Okay, okay. But when I'm adequately drunk, I'll have enough courage to ask for that waiter's phone number."

"Allright, then." The Doctor threw some currency on the table and stood. "Allons-y!"

18 hours later

The Doctor slowly became aware of a faint beeping somewhere in his mind. Where was it coming from? Ah. His internal alarm...hmmm, that's interesting. He opened his eyes to find the underside of the TARDIS console. Strange. But how?

He slowly sat up and looked around. The TARDIS had dimmed the lights, but he could see that Rose was asleep, curled up in the jumpseat….she had changed her clothes? He couldn't remember her putting on the simple, lacy white dress she was currently sleeping in. And Jack...ah. He was asleep on the floor in between them, on top of his jacket...and he was wearing a white tuxedo jacket on top of the grey button-up shirt that he had been wearing when they had first left the TARDIS. And...oh, this was confusing...the Doctor looked down to find he was wearing one too.

He lifted a hand to run through his hair when a shimmer caught his eye.

No. Impossible.

He quickly stood up. Checking his internal alarm clock again….yes, it had been set eighteen hours ago, which should have been just when they sat down at the pub, but...what happened after that? He could remember drinking and joking with Rose and Jack, feeling more and more loose and comfortable and warm...and then nothing. What had happened? He looked at Rose, and then at Jack. And he froze.

Both Jack and Rose had a gold band on their fingers...exactly like the one on his own hand.

Impossible.

He walked over to Rose, who stirred just as his hand touched her cool forehead. She moaned, opening her eyes. "Ohhhhh...I feel like I got hit with a TARDIS."

"Rose," the Doctor said, kneeling beside her, "do you remember anything about last night?"

"I've got a bloody hangover, so I can take a guess…"

The Doctor remembered his emergency stash of medicine in the drawer on the console, and so he opened it, digging around for the right tablets. He handed two to Rose. "Here, let these melt on your tongue, you should feel better in a minute."

Jack sat up, blinking, hair sticking out wildly from his head. "Wha's going on?"

The Doctor handed him two tablets as well. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Do you remember anything about last night?"

Jack's brow furrowed as he thought. "I remember falling off of my bar stool after that third drink, but that's as far as I can remember. Must've been okay, since we're back here."

"You fell off your stool? Lightweight," Rose muttered, still curled up in the seat.

"I told you, the liquor here is much stronger than anything you have on Earth." The Doctor took off the white jacket, making Jack look down at his own attire.

"Hey, I don't remember changing," he said.

"Nor do I," Rose said, feeling the new fabric under her fingers.

"Do either of you remember anything about these?" The Doctor held up his hand to reveal the thick gold ring on his finger. Jack looked down to find an identical ring on his finger, and Rose lifted her own to show a slimmer, more feminine gold band on hers.

"It's pretty. Where did they come from?" she asked.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, pulling at his ear. "Well...one thing I didn't tell you is that on Trion, they don't have marriages of two, they have marriages of three. Thus the "Tri" of "Trion". And you don't buy wedding rings, they are given to you during the wedding."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Rose's eyes widened.

"We're married. All three of us."


	2. Two

"Please wait over there, someone will call you." The lady behind the counter dismissed them, turning back to her computer screen.

The Doctor walked back to the chairs by the window of the waiting room and sat down beside Rose. "Well, now we just wait until they call us in before the Panel."

"And they'll give us a divorce?" Jack asked, sitting on the other side of Rose.

"They should."

"Excuse me, SHOULD?" Rose asked.

"Well, there are laws on marriages and divorces, you know. They might force us to do a counseling session, like they do sometimes on Earth."

"Oh, that will be loads of fun," Jack said sarcastically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, holding out his hand to Rose, who twisted her fingers with his, bouncing her foot up and down.

The clock seemed to slow as they sat, making them more and more anxious. Rose's thoughts were in a blur, and she kept twisting the gold band on her finger. She was in love with the Doctor, no doubt about it. But she had given up on thoughts of anything domestic with him, so it was shocking simply being married to him, but Jack, too? This was ridiculous! It had to be a joke! But somewhere deep, she knew it wasn't, and a bad feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach. So she jiggled her foot faster, trying to shake the sensation.

Finally, a door opened, and their names were called, and they followed a small woman into a brightly lit chamber that vaguely resembled a small courtroom with three male judges and one female judge sitting behind a large raised table.

The female cut right to the point. "So, you three are here seeking a divorce, correct?"

"Correct, ma'am," the Doctor answered for them.

"You've been married only eight hours so far, correct?"

"Correct, ma'am."

"Are you aware that you are absolutely insane to think that we would grant you a divorce this soon?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Hopefully you know that no divorces can be granted before three weeks have passed, with the exception of certain circumstances, such as domestic abuse."

"No, ma'am, we did not know that. But you see, we were inebriated when we got married and-"

"Yes, I know. Otherwise you would realize that I was the one who married you three."

"I apologize, ma'am."

"Maybe these three weeks will teach you three a lesson as far as drinking. You also disclosed to me that you owned a time machine. Is this correct? Answer wisely…" she warned.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and gave a little sigh before answering. "Yes, ma'am."

"Then you'll understand we will have to insert a small device in your arms, to make sure that you don't use this machine to cheat yourselves out of the next weeks to reflect and grow."

A young woman came forward from the shadows, holding a small tray with three syringes. The female judge gestured for her to approach the three. "This is a tracking serum, and it does not leave the system of any living being for three weeks. Not even yours, Time Lord. When you come back, our scanner will detect any trace of the serum in your systems, and if it is clear, the divorce will be granted, should you still require." Rose flinched as the needle plunged into her arm, and the Doctor had to stop himself from grabbing her, pulling her away from the pain. Jack stepped forward, rolling up his sleeve.

The female judge looked at the Doctor with a hint of kindness. "You are not the first, nor the last, that have had to do this. I am pleased to say that most of the time, the couples do not come back, and stay married. I do hope that you three will be the same."

"Doubt it," Jack muttered as the needle was pulled from his arm.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, needle hurt."

"Ah. I was under the impression that this was a marriage between two males and only one female…" The judge lifted a paper to look at. "No, it says here that there are two males and one female in this marriage."

"I swing both ways."

The judge looked at Rose, then at the Doctor, and then pointedly back to Jack. "Obviously."

The Doctor pulled his sleeve back down and grabbed Rose's hand. "So that's it? We come back here in three weeks?"

"Yes. As long as you have that serum, you can't go anywhere in your time machine or else I will not grant your divorce in three weeks. So, I do hope you enjoy your stay. Dismissed."

The Doctor pulled Rose out of the room, Jack trailing behind them. Rose didn't speak until they were once again walking down the sidewalk in the bright sunlight. "So, what do we do?"

"Nothing we can do except wait. If I even take us elsewhere to wait it out, I can't guarantee that I can get us back to the exact second we need to be here. So the TARDIS is our hotel room for the next three weeks."

"Well...it could be worse. I mean...it's not my worst nightmare, being married to the two of you." She stopped when the Doctor gave her a look. "Well, not for me anyways," she muttered.

Once they reached the TARDIS, Jack decided to go off to the kitchen, and the Doctor sat down in the jumpseat, staring blankly at the console. Rose stood, unsure what to do, but finally slowly walked up to the Doctor, lacing her fingers with his. "Doctor, this really isn't that bad."

He sighed. "I suppose not. Although I don't suppose Jack sees it that way."

"He's just upset that he can't call that waiter guy now. I'll talk to him."

"You're brilliant, you know that?" he said, letting his thumb lightly stroke the back of her hand.

"Of course, why else would you have married me?" she joked, bringing a smile to his face. "I'm going to go wash my face, all that dust from the dirt road makes me feel dirty. I'll meet you in the kitchen for some lunch, yeah?"

As she walked away, she bit her lip. Had she really just said that? The only reason he - they - had married her was because they were all drunk off their rockers. The Doctor wouldn't have married her for her brains, or any other reason, had he been sober. She rushed to her sink once she entered her bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. It didn't help - her thoughts had turned to the Doctor, and how he might hold her if he actually wanted her...how he might kiss her...how his skin might feel against hers….his lips against her hot neck…

Another splash of cold water and an aggravated groan led Rose to believe she needed something more. She quickly stripped and hopped into the shower, nearly shocking herself with the blast of cold water from the showerhead. By the time she was ready to get out, she was shivering. Looking at the clothes she had just tossed aside, she couldn't bring herself to put them back on - they were covered in the same dirty dust she had just washed from her body. She tightly wrapped the towel around her body and stepped into her bedroom...and froze.

The Doctor stepped into her room at the same time she did, and he stopped, taking in the sight of her, dripping wet and naked save for a towel. Her reddening cheeks brought him back to reality, and he cleared his throat. "You were gone a long time, I was just checking on you...Sorry…"

"No, it's okay, I just felt so dirty…" Rose's voice trailed off, and she quickly turned away from him, rummaging through her dresser drawer for a particular shirt. A tank top fell to the floor, but the Doctor picked it up before she could reach for it. He handed it to her slowly, standing close behind her. Her skin tingled with the knowledge of his proximity and her near nakedness. Her hand reached out for the shirt, her fingers brushing against his, and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "T-thanks," she stammered, the scent of him slowly shutting down her thoughts.

She felt him step forward, and his hands took her shoulders and pulled her back gently so that they were pressed together. She could feel the heavy heat of him even though the thick, fluffy towel. "Oh, Rose…" he whispered, his lips centimetres from the skin of her neck. She cocked her head slightly to the side, and he took this as her sign of surrender. He placed his hand over hers on her thigh, and slowly, oh so slowly, lowered his lips to her soft skin, gently kissing her neck with a passionate tenderness that forced her eyes closed. Her fingers curled around the bottom of the towel, his fingers mirroring hers, touching the side of her thigh, and he gently tugged them upwards.

"Is this what you want? For me to take you just like this?" he muttered into her neck. "I could so easily rid you of the burden of this towel…"

She sighed with the power of her want, the wanting to feel him fully against her…

"We are married now...and I can't tell you how much I've wanted this...to feel you...to see you just like this...so needy for me. And you are, aren't you?" The fingers of his free hand crept between her legs, feeling her dripping heat. "Oh, iyes/i Rose...that's what you want, isn't it?"

"Please…" she whimpered lightly.

"You have to say it, Rose. I need to hear you. Tell me what you need."

"I need...oh…" his fingers stroked, dancing around the bundle of nerves throbbing for his attention.

"Say it, Rose."

"Doctor...please…"

"Say it…"

"I need you inside me…"

"Your wish…" His fingers left her long enough to rid her of the towel. She heard it land on the floor somewhere to her left, but she could only think of the fact that the Doctor had pulled down his pants, one hand guiding her hand to grip her dresser, and the other...oh, god, the other was guiding his hard length between her legs. She kept her grip on the dresser as his hands moved to her hips just before he quickly and fully sheathed himself inside her, causing her to cry out from the sudden fullness, her head dropping back for him to see the pleasure-pain on her face. "Mmmm…" the Doctor moaned, pulling his bottom lip slightly into his mouth, savoring the feeling. He looked back at her just as her eyes opened, and he could see the fire in them, the heat of her need travelling from her pulsating center.

"Please…" she whispered desperately.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he drew himself out of her, letting her feel every single fraction of movement inside of her. Then, just before he had slipped entirely out of her...her stopped. He stood as still as he could, his fingers digging into her hips. He listened to her heavy breaths...inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale...inhale…

Just as she inhaled, he slammed his entire length into her. "Ah!" she cried, her fingers scrambling for purchase on the slick wood of the dresser, anything to hold her upright as she felt herself slowly falling off of her own inner cliff. This time, the Doctor didn't tease her...instead he began a hard, punishing rhythm, making her bounce on her tiptoes. He held her firmly in place by her hips, stroking his lips across her bare shoulder.

He felt her tighten around him, pulling him in, squeezing him. He let go of her hip with one hand, dipping his fingers down to find her sensitive clit and rubbing it in firm circles, causing her to gasp. "Let go, Rose. Give yourself to me. iNow./i" His words, his fingers, it was all enough to instantly drive her over the edge. She cried out louder than ever, feeling herslef spiralling downwards, pulsing and pulling and exploding. Her knees gave out just as the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping his steady rhythm. "Doctor…"

Hearing his name pass her lips, feeling her taking him inside her, it was all he needed. Every single atom in him seemed to tighten...tighter...and tighter...and then suddenly he exploded, pouring himself into her, groaning into the clavicle of her neck, his nails digging into her skin…

Time, for the first time in his existence, meant nothing to him. He had no idea how he kept himself standing upright except the knowledge that if he collapsed the way that every straining muscle in his body wanted to, he might hurt Rose, and that was an impossible choice. Her head rested back against his chest, gasping for air as the waves of her orgasm subsided. Sweat clinged to both of them, muscles quivering.

"Doctor…" Rose breathed, "you are an incredible being."

He smiled. "And you, Rose, are an extraordinary wife."

Down the hallway, Jack was sitting at the table in the kitchen, as he had been for twenty minutes. What was taking Rose so long? Where was the Doctor?

Just as he got up to go looking, he heard two distinct cries that could never be confused for anything but pure pleasure. Jack's fists balled against the wood of the table.

Maybe he didn't like the situation, but that was no reason for them to enjoy the pleasures of marriage and leave him out. He stood and swiftly walked out of the room, heading for the doors of the TARDIS. He knew what he wanted to do, their opinions be damned. If they were going to leave him out, then he would find his own pleasure.


End file.
